It's Only Ever Been You
by LjE-S
Summary: In their last year of high school, Umi and Kotori couldn't be happier. Well that's what Kotori thinks. She then stumbles across something that could shatter her life forever. By chance they meet again once they've graduated university and everything from their past comes rushing back. Can they rekindle their past relationship or will it become more shattered than before?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice. The characters maybe a little OOC and I'm** **sorry about that. this story may change to M in later chapters depending on how they go.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Love Live! but I can dream can't I**

"Umi-chan!" a bird like girl called out to her lover.

They have been dating ever since μ's final performance where in the heat of the moment they realised that it was now or never not realising that the feelings were mutual. But just as Umi's girlfriend was about to kiss her good morning;

"K-Ko-Kotori, not so loud. And p-please don't k-k-kiss me in front of school. It...it's shameless!"

This made the older girl pout but she knew this was typical of the blue haired archer as she has been shy ever since they first met.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Honoka-chan overslept again"

Umi just rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk into the school.

Once the two girls got to class, Umi began to sigh heavily whilst thinking back on the previous weeks. She hated herself for what she was doing to Kotori and she knew that the older girl would never talk to her or forgive her if she knew just exactly what was going on behind closed doors. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and proceeded to pay attention to her teacher.

"Umi-chan. Come and eat lunch with us. The bread is delicious as always"

Umi hadn't even realised that class had ended for lunch as she had drifted back into her thoughts. They decided that they were going to sit under their usual tree in the courtyard and they began to dig into their lunches. Umi noticed her phone was vibrating and took it out to have a look and realised it was the exact reason why her thoughts had been preoccupied all day.

"Umi-chan, why are you smiling and blushing like that?" Questioned the bluenette's girlfriend.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing. Just something silly from my cousin" _Shit, no I shouldn't curse, but why did I lie to her like that? I'm lying to Kotori! I'm a bad frie...I mean girlfriend._

"Okay. The bell's about to ring. Can...can we hold hands Umi-chan?"

"Shameless"

"Onegai Umi-chan!"

With a heavy sigh, "You're no fair Kotori"

"Hehe, but you love me Umi-chan"

The archer didn't respond. She didn't think it was right to reply when it wasn't solely the truth. She resulted to just kiss Kotori on her cheek much to her own embarrassment.

The day went by quickly and before the thirst years knew it, it was time to head to the clubroom. Even though μ's had disbanded after the last love live, they still decided to carry on their idol activities along with Arisa and Yukiho.

"Umi-chan, aren't you coming to the clubroom with us?"

"No. I have to go and help my mother and farther back at the dojo. Please Excuse me"

Once Umi was out of earshot, the ginger decided to question Kotori on Umi's whereabouts.

"Sorry Honoka-chan. Even I don't know whets going on with her lately. She's been skipping out on archery a few times as well"

"It must be very important to her. We all know she's to take over the dojo in a few years so she will become really busy. Come on, let's go. I want to know what Maki-chan has to say about her and Nico. Fufufufufuu"

"Honoka-chan that must be the only time you've spoken sense since we've met. But yes let's go"

As they made their way to the clubroom, Kotori couldn't help but ponder on where Umi keeps disappearing too as she knows that her mother doesn't always need her.

 _Just where are you disappearing off to Umi-chan?_


	2. Chapter 2

Umi didn't know when or how it started. All she remembers is going over to the girls' house as they hadn't seen each other since graduation and since then they've been meeting up without the knowledge of Kotori.

 _What am I doing? I should be including Kotori but I can't stop myself...I'm horrible_

As she is deep within her thoughts, the door suddenly opens and Umi feels her breath hitch.

 _She really is beautiful. Wait, I shouldn't be saying this_

"Umi. Hi. You came over quick. Are you that eager to see me" The girl teased the blue haired archer.

"A-archery was cancelled s-so I could come straight away" Umi had no idea what had possessed her lately. She was constantly lying.

Amber met with the other set of eyes and they were both entranced.

They both knew what the consequences would be if anyone ever found out. It would be the end of the current μ's and it was something neither of them wanted.

"Come in, come in. Erm...the house is empty again..."

"O-oh right. S-so why d-did you call m-me over?"

"Because, we haven't been alone together for a while because my parents are always around lately and...I thought it would be nice. I've missed you"

The last bit was spoken barely above a whisper but it still managed to reach Umi's ears.

"I-I've missed you too"

The girls then met in a passionate kiss which turned into one full of lust.

Whenever this happens, Umi feels all her insecurities disappear and she relaxes. It's because of the many encounters both girls have had together over the previous weeks which makes Umi less embarrassed when it comes to sex.

Once they broke the kiss they both knew they needed each other and air. They continued to look into each others' eyes before reconnecting their lips. Umi moved slowly to the sofa where the archer was pinned down. The other girl moved her lips to Umi's neck whilst her hands had made it under her shirt.

"I love you Umi-chan"

That was the last thing Umi heard before she flipped their positions and began to attack the other girls' neck. They picked up the couch cover and used that as a blanket after undressing each other.

Little did they know what was come before the day was out.

 **A/N: Hi guys. I'm not sure if anyone will read this story but if you do, I want you to let me know which of the 3rd yeas (Nico, Nozomi, Eli) you want Umi to be seeing** **. Also, thank you to the ones who have followed this story even if it is bit rubbish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So thanks to everyone who has voted for who you want Umi to be seeing and I had wrote up to chapter 5 with one of the third years already in mind so updates will be frequent for a while and then they will start to become less frequent as I have university and that will take up most of my time. I also promise that once we get to older** **?** **'** **s the chapters will become longer**

 _Why is Umi-chan disappearing all the time?_

Kotori couldn't thing straight. Her girlfriend was beginning to act stranger than normal. But what was really bothering her, was that her and Umi seem more like friends than lovers. Nothing has changed from when they were nothing more than friends. They never kissed or held hands even when they have privacy and it made Kotori feel down. She knew she loved the archer but there was a nagging feeling telling her that Umi doesn't love her back.

"Kotori-chan I had this amazing idea and you weren't even listening were you?" pouted the ginger. Kotori hadn't realised that class had ended and everyone was making their way to their respective clubs.

"Sorry Honoka-chan. What were you saying?"

"I said that I've messaged everyone and were all going to meet up and have a μ's reunion"

Honoka seemed ecstatic about another one of her last minute ideas.

"We will be meeting at one of the third years' house. I don't know which one yet though"

"Will...will Umi-chan be coming?" Kotori questioned as she doesn't think seeing her girlfriend is going to help these thoughts.

They began to walk out of the school grounds and to the meeting point. They both made light conversation but Kotori didn't realise how Honoka was looking at her. Honoka was looking at Kotori with admiration and love. She had loved her for as long as she could remember but Umi confessed to Kotori and Honoka carried on pretending that it didn't hurt, but it did. As Honoka was listening to Kotori they had met up at the meeting point. 7 girls were present apart from Umi and one of the third years.

"Hey guys. It's been forever since we last got together like this" bounced the bubbly ginger.

"So where's Umi? Isn't she always with you Kotori? But it's not like I care" the redhead decided to question the whereabouts of the archer when she's either always with Kotori or at least with both her childhood friends.

"She said she had things to do at home. Anyways les go" Kotori put on a fake smile and lead everyone inside to meet the remaining μ's member.

They knocked and the door and they received no answer. They were all about to call the girl but another third year present had an idea.

"I'll just use my spare key"

"Why do you have a spare key nya?"

"because back when we were both dating and before μ's, we both exchanged keys so that whenever one of us was ill or lonely, the other could go round and keep the other company"

"Can we stop standing around and go inside? Why are you making the great Nico-Nii wait?"

They proceeded to enter the house and they stopped dead in their tracks. They could here muffled moans coming from the living room. Kotori and the third year that got them in were the first to approach the room. What she saw is the last thing they expected.

"Nozomi"

"Umi-chan!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Nozomi"

"Umi-chan"

Both Eli and Kotori were frozen to their spot. Eli had never told Nozomi how she really felt hence their break up. She was jealous and upset that someone who she thought of a best friend would sleep with someone that she has loved for years.

Kotori on the other hand was going through inner turmoil. She was filled with rage, sadness and confusion. She had no idea what she could've done to drive Umi to cheat on her.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she peered to the floor.

"Umi-chan ho..."

She was interrupted when a slap filled the room. She looked up to see Honoka stood in front of Umi who was clutching her cheek and looking at her ginger haired friend with fear. No one had ever seen Honoka this angry and they've all decided that she can be just as scary as Umi.

"HOW COULD YOU? Kotori loved you with all her heart and you go and do _this_ to her. You would never be lovey dovey with Kotori because it was _embarrassing_. But here you are doing _worse_ things with Nozomi!"

Honoka couldn't stand that the girl she loved had been hurt. She wants Kotori to be happy which is why she gave up on her love. But now Kotori was hurt and something in Honoka had snapped and she wants to protect the girl from anymore pain.

During this time, Kotori had made her way over to where the two girls were and her face was painted with anger.

"How long?"

"Ehhh?"

"Don't mess around Umi-chan you've done enough of that. How long has this been going on for?"

"A-a few weeks"

Kotori couldn't hold her feelings back any longer.

"I HATE YOU! It's over. I...I don't want to see or hear from you again"

Kotori immediately left the room and dashed out the house closely followed by Honoka and the rest of μ's leaving Eli, Nozomi and Umi in the room.

"I'm going after her"

Umi knew it wasn't a good idea but she had to. She had to apologise and at least make Kotori see how sorry she was. But unfortunately when she got to Kotori's, Honoka was there with her and slammed the door in her face. Umi didn't give up but Honoka soon told her that she's no longer welcome around her or Kotori.

(Back at Nozomi's)

"I loved you, you know? I didn't tell you because I was afraid you didn't love me back and were only with me so I was happy"

Eli couldn't hold the tears. She knew that she didn't have a say in what her ex got up to but she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Elichii but I love Umi. We just weren't working and you know it. We were better off friends and nothing more"

Eli knew she was stupid for not verbalising her feelings. She decided that she should leave because it was for the best.

"Goodbye Nozomi"

(Kotori's room)

Honoka was lying on Kotori's bed hugging the ash haired girl as she cried her heart out. It broke Honoka to see Kotori in this state. And after a few moments of silence, Honoka thought it would be a good idea to take Kotori's mind off Umi.

"Kotori-chan, we can take your mind off Umi if you'd like"

Kotori had sat up wondering what Honoka could be talking about

"I-if you don't like what I'm about to do, just push me okay?"

Kotori nodded and she suddenly felt something warm touching her lips. It took her a few seconds to realise that it was another set of lips.

 _Honoka is kissing me! So this is what a kiss is supposed to be like. Wait!...that was my first kiss_

Kotori responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Honoka's neck. It worked though, Kotori's thoughts were rid of Umi. She was disappointed when they had to break for air.

"Honoka-chan...Ca-can we do that again?"

Without hesitation Honoka pushed her lips onto Kotori's and soon the kiss had turned heated and lustful. Honoka soon then moved onto Kotori's pale skin on her neck.

"Kotori, I know you love Umi-chan but I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here by your side to help you through everything because I love you too. More than a friend"

"Then you better take care of me Honoka-chan" Kotori didn't know why but she wanted to feel Honoka.

They both began to kiss again and started discarding their clothes. Once they were in their underwear, Kotori lay down and pulled Honoka onto of her.

Honoka began kissing her way to Kotori's breasts where she discarded her bra and soon her pants followed.

"I love you Kotori-chan. And I'm going to show you just how much"

Everything that had happened in the day was soon forgotten as they made love then fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N: 2 updates in a day. I will only do one more chapter of when** **μ** **'** **s are in high school before I move onto adult** **μ** **'** **s. That chapter will focus on the morning after and what happens when they next go to school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a lot of ideas for this story already hence why the updates are coming fast for now. Also, the 3 graduated** **μ** **'** **s members have moved out of their houses (apart from Nozomi) to live away from the commotion of their families.**

Eli couldn't sleep. She was busy wondering what makes Umi a better suitor than her. She loved Nozomi with all her heart and she didn't think the Nozomi would be with anyone but her, let alone someone who is already in a relationship.

Tears started appearing at the edge of her eyes. _No I won't cry. I'm not in the position too. But she has hurt me._ Eli started crying hard. She felt so broken knowing that Nozomi had moved on from her and she knew she should've been honest with her feelings right from the start.

Her phone began to buzz and she noticed that Nico had messaged. She wasn't in the mood to reply so she just put her phone back down and finally she succumbed to fatigue.

The next morning Eli woke up early and dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. She noticed she had got a text from Maki saying that everyone was coming over at 8am. She looked at the clock; _Shit, they will be here in 10 minutes. I'd better make myself look better than I do now._ Eli went and splashed cold water on her face and changed out of her hoodie and track pants right in time for the doorbell ringing.

"Eli-chan, nya!"

"R-Rin-chan calm down"

"Hey guys. Come in. Sorry its messy but...you know"

"How are you doing? N-not like I care or anything!"

"Haha you never change do you Maki?"

Eli looked over to where the other heartbroken girl was and she noticed her and Honoka hands attached and Honoka looking to Kotori with so much love. _What's going on with them 2? They look different...as well as acting different. I'll have to ask them._

Nico looked over to Eli with an apologetic look.

"We thought it would be nice for us to hang out and have fun. Just to cheer you up. Let the great Nico-Nii help with that" Nico pulled her silly pose which made Eli giggle. She was thankful for having such great friends.

"Hey Kotori. How are you holding up?"

She looked up and smiled whilst gripping Honoka's hand tighter which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are you two holding hands nya?"

Kotori and Honoka both looked to the floor to cover their blushes. Everyone present in the room spotted that something was indeed going on with them two but they didn't push it knowing how fragile Kotori was at the moment.

"So what shall we do today?" Honoka decided to break the silence and return to her usual bubbly self.

"I don't really want to go out. Can we just sit and watch a movie?"

The 7 muses agreed and they all sat with blankets on the floor apart from Eli, Kotori and Honoka who shared a blanket on the couch.

Hours had passed and the girls thought it was time to leave. Eli saw them leave and shut the door. She smiled to herself thinking what wonderful friends she had before she turned sad again. She slid down the door just as her tears began to fall again.

 _Why does it have to hurt so much? I need to forget. I need to forget Nozomi._

Kotori and Honoka were walking back with the other girls.

"Have you heard from Umi?" the redhead dared ask

"No I haven't, and I don't want to. I only need you guys and Honoka by my side. I think Eli feels the same way"

"We will always be by your side. What those two did was unforgivable and as long as the seven of us stick together we will be fine. Wont we Nico-chan?"

"Yeah we will. The great Nico-Nii will always be here Nico"

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate that. And don't worry. I'm sure me and Eli-chan will get through this"

The girls all separated and went to their respectful homes.

"Kotori-chan, would you like to come to mine? I can get some left over sweets for us"

The ginger was nervous and she thought it was nothing and everything to do with the night before but she wasn't going to let that come between her and the girl she loved.

"Don't worry Kotori, I will be here with you for as long as you need and I hope forever"

Kotori didn't realise the truth behind those words as they got older. But the events of the past few days were nothing to what would hit them once they approached the world of work and stress.

Eli on the other hand was ready to take on the world. She decided that she will move on and get on with her life without Nozomi. She was open to forgiveness but she doesn't think that her broken heart will ever be able to be healed, even if Nozomi is by her side.

 **A/N: okay guys the next chapter may take a little longer because I want to make sure the chapters are longer and it all depends on how my lectures go so we will see. They will be from adulthood where MakiRinPana will be 24, HonoKotoUmi will be 25 and NicoNozoEli will be 26.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys. It's taken me longer then I thought to update. I've been busy with university then I went to see the love live movie in Scotland. Sorry about this chapter.**

 **I don't know if anyone is reading this and I don't know how good this story is but if you could let me know it would be great. Also, I want everyone to vote for and OC, male or female and names and ill pick the best one. There's a reason for this OC as they may play a big part but that's if I continue the story.**

 **Please please please read and review and let me know about the OC and whether you're enjoying the story. Honesty is welcome**

 **I don't own love live**

 ** _9 YEARS LATER_**

Eli exits the schools doors and looked up to the sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved teaching ballet in the elementary school and it reminds her of her younger self. She loved working with children and wishes that she had someone to start a family with even though she's only 26... _If only Nozomi was...no, no, it's been 9 years since that. No I won't think like that._ Eli began to smile again and began to walk to her apartment. It wasn't too far away and was in the same area as where she was back in high school. She wanted to stay in the area as she knew that 6 other girls from μ's were all still in the same area as well and they regularly met up when they were free from the chaos with work. She pulled out her phone and sent a text and hoped that the recipient was free.

Kotori was busy. She had several orders due for the morning and didn't know if she was going to get them done on time. When she finished studies, she naturally opened her own fashion shop where she made all the outfits and they were always to order with the occasional outfit that she had made when she didn't have any orders which was rare. She let out a big sigh. She wondered how long it would be until she could go home and relax. Since the whole ordeal with Umi and Nozomi, Kotori and Eli have met up the most out of the girls from μ's. They knew they were both in the worst situation and they knew how to distract each other without bringing up the 2 left over μ's girls. Kotori was about to start on a new outfit when she noticed her phone light up. She smiled and began to close up shop before leaving.

Maki was stood waiting outside a big idol company waiting for Nico. She was stood smiling at the thought that a big up and coming idol is her wife and she was happy. She knew it was the first time in a long while that she didn't have to be at the hospital till late doing surgeries and decided that it would be nice to surprise her wife. They had been married a year and they were happy that all their friends and family could be there. Even Maki's farther had offered to help pay for the wedding even though he had shunned their relationship from the start. She smiled when she saw her pig-tailed wife walk out of the doors.

"Hi Nico-chan. I-I got these but it's not like there for you or anything"

"Thank you maki-chan"

Nico gave her wife a kiss on the cheek and they gave each other a passionate kiss before making their way back to their home.

Rin had become a physical education teacher back at her old high school. She wanted to be a teacher and work in the same school as her girlfriend Hanayo who was an English teacher despite her struggles through high school. They both loved teaching and with Hanayo's calming demeanour and Rin's hyperactivity, teaching children was their best way to go. They also worked alongside Eli who met with them for lunch every day.

Honoka on the other hand had taken over her family's sweet shop. She decided it would be for the best as since she was a school idol; the shop has had an increase in sales and still climbs years later. She had gotten over her love for Kotori when she started hanging out with Tsubasa more she fell in love for the rival leader but she still has a slight part of her that loves Kotori. But she knows she always will and that doesn't bother her because she knows how in love she is with tsubasa and this time it wasn't unrequited. Like the other 7 girls, she still lives nearby so she can see everyone once she closes the shop for the day or if Yukiho can cover for her.

Umi hasn't had a good few years. After Kotori left her, her life fell apart and she was lost. She and Nozomi continued in a relationship because they did love each other but over the past year things became rocky and they decided to break it off because they wanted to salvage a friendship as the other 7 girls have literally abandoned them as soon as they walked in on the pair. Umi had taken over the dojo but not fully as she wanted to leave herself free in case she wanted to go back and study all over again.

Nozomi on the other hand could never get over Eli. Every day she would think about the quarter Russian and begin to cry. She knew she had messed up and she should've never fallen in love with Umi as she may never be able to get Eli back, even as her friend. She works with a modelling agency taking the pictures of models. She found her love for shooting videos and pictures when she was still part of μ's so she is thankful for ever being involved in that. But she hated walking into an empty house all over again.

Kotori was wondering how long she could keep this secret she has kept onto for 5 years. She didn't want to ruin any friendships but she also didn't want anyone to know she was in a relationship. After Umi, Kotori swore to never fall in love again and she hadn't and her other half was okay with it because they had also been in a similar situation.

As she walked to the cafe her mind wandered back to 5 years ago.

 _"_ _Hey Kotori can I ask you something?"_

 _The girl with Kotori had stopped what she was doing whilst she had her hand inside Kotori and thought it would be the best time before they went even further._

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _W-would y-you be my g-girlfriend? I know you may never love me and same goes for me but I just want you to know that I do like you and we both deserve happiness no matter what and I just want to make sure of that...you know what, forget it. It was a stupid suggestion"_

 _"_ _No, I will be your girlfriend, that's if you don't mind if I might not fall for you but, yeah, you know what happened"_

 _Kotori then pulled down the other girl into a heated kiss and continued to take the other girls clothes of so she could be closer._

"Hey what are you daydreaming about Kotori?"

Kotori hadn't noticed she had reached the cafe and was greeted by the girl who had just invaded her mind.

"Hey Eli-chan. Shall we?"

The later smiled and pulled the ash brunette into a chaste kiss before holding her hand into the cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

Kotori and Eli were sat together at a table talking about their days at work. They have been together for 5 years but they both know it's just a passing phase as they both found comfort in one another and they weren't willing to fall in love with anyone else because of the fear of betrayal.

Kotori does feel bad about using Honoka. They kept having sex for a few months but they realised that it wasn't going to work because Kotori couldn't get over the blue haired archer and Honoka would rather have Kotori as a friend rather than nothing at all even though it did hurt the ginger to end it all. Honoka knew her childhood friend would never fully give her heart to ginger and she was fine with it and Kotori was glad that Honoka had found someone that loves her back with no complications.

"Kotori you keep spacing out. Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah sorry Eli-chan. I was just thinking about Honoka and how she's found someone that will love her like she deserves"

Kotori gave Eli a warm smile and Eli smiled back. Eli was happy that she could spend her time with Kotori. She like the set up they had and nothing was going to stop it...that is unless she reconciled with Nozomi but Eli was determined never to fall for those turquoise eyes again. After all, Nozomi was the one that hurt Eli.

"Hey Eli-chan. Do...do you still think about, you know... _her_?"

Eli let out a loud heavy sigh "yes, I do. But I can't help it. Everyday something _still_ reminds me of her. Everything reminds me of her. It's been 9 years and she's still invading my thoughts. I-I just don't know what to do"

"It's okay Eli-chan. I-I...I still think about her to. It's the same for me and I know I should hate her but I can't bring myself to you know"

Eli and Kotori sat in silence looking down at their drinks. They knew that it was a bad idea to be in the kind of relationship they're in but they knew the other needed comfort and weren't willing to try and move on from their past. They knew it was stupid but they enjoyed the company.

But little did Eli realise just how much the purplenette was missing the blonde.

Nozomi woke up from her nap with red eyes. _Great. I fell asleep crying again. Why does it hurt so much yet I was the one that hurt her. I...I told her I didn't love her anymore. There's no wonder she hates me._ She went into her kitchen to make food but realised that there's nothing but instant ramen in her cupboards. Whilst she made her food, she began to think about what had happened to make her lonely again...

 _She and Umi hadn't seen each other in a few weeks as their studies had become strenuous. But Nozomi couldn't help but think that Umi was going to abandon her. Her cards weren't any help. They kept fuelling her doubt for the blunette. She knew she loved Umi but she was stupid to think it was ever greater than her love for the blonde. She missed the way she said her name, her smile...her warmth, and Umi couldn't even compare. She knew she was being unfair when she knew that the archer was never going to get over Kotori._

 _She heard a knock at the door and when she opened it, she was surprised with who was facing her._

 _"_ _Umi-chan. What are you doing here? I haven't seen yo..."_

 _"_ _We need to talk. May I come in?"_

 _Nozomi moved out of the way to let Umi in. She sat down whilst Nozomi made some tea not uttering a word._

 _"_ _Nozomi...I'm sorry I can't do this anymore"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I-I can't just keep living a lie. Every time we're together I feel that I'm continuing to hurt Kotori and I hate it. I love her so much and yet I did something so awful to her. I don't want to lose the only friend I have left and if we continue with this, I'm scared I won't even have you as my friend"_

 _Umi looked crestfallen. She knew that she enjoyed being with Nozomi but she also felt like she was still hurting Kotori even after all these years. A tear dripped down her face as she stood up to leave._

 _Nozomi had tears rolling down her face. She didn't want Umi to leave her. She felt...abandoned but she knew it couldn't be helped when they were still in love with the girls whose hearts were broken by the two. She held onto the hem of her skirt and looked up to Umi._

 _"_ _I need time Umi-chan, but I hope we can still be friends. I don't want to lose the only one I have"_

 _With that Umi smiled and walked out the door._

Nozomi hadn't realised that she began crying again. She really missed Eli and she would certainly do anything to get Eli back into her life, even if was as her friend it would be better than what's going on now. Without a second though Nozomi grabbed her shoes and her coat and ran out the door with only one destination in her mind.

Meanwhile, Kotori and Eli had gone back to the blondes and were in the middle of a heated kiss when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Leave it Eli-chan. I'm sure if it's important they'll come back tomorrow"

Kotori pulled the blonde into another kiss until they were interrupted again.

"Urgh, ill go see who it is and get rid of them. I'll be back"

Eli ran down the stairs ready to get rid of the interruption. But when she opened the door she was frozen to the spot.

 **A/N: Hi guys. So please review the chapter. I hope it's making sense and a lot of things will be explained further on just please be patient.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nozomi was the last person Eli had expected to be at the door. She hadn't seen the purplenette since that day. Eli couldn't even greet her she was to shocked.

"Um, hi Elichii. Can...I want to talk to you. Can I?"

Eli's heart swelled. She had missed hearing her nickname. All she could do was nod before her eyes widened when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Eli-chan who's at the d... Oh Nozomi-chan. I'll just go"

Kotori couldn't get out the house fast enough. Eli was unsure if she should follow the ash haired girl or stay with Nozomi. She opted for the latter as Kotori probably wanted to be left alone after seeing the reason for her heartache.

"Tea. . "

The blonde made her way into the kitchen to make tea. She didn't know how she should act around Nozomi. It's been 9 years since she had seen her and she still loved the way she said her name. She had subconsciously started to smile at this before wiping the smile from her face and looking at the girl sat at the table.

"I'm sorry for coming round like this. I-I don't know why I did but my feet carried me here and I do want to talk to you. I've missed you so much"

The last bit was barely above a whisper but just enough to reach Elis ears.

"y-you can't just come round like this. After 9 years! You didn't even fight. You just shot me down. I know you hurt me because I kind of hurt you but...but Kotori. How could you do something like _THAT_ to her? She was innocent and loved Umi with all her heart. I know for a fact she didn't deserve any of that"

"Look Elichii I'm sorry. It just happened and I didn't expect to fall for Umi-chan. I just did. I didn't mean to hurt Kotori in the process. But I've realised that the love I have for Umi is nowhere near the extent of my love that I have for you"

"Then why did you say you didn't love me?"

"Because I was stupid. I shouldn't have said that because I truly do love you"

"It's too late"

Eli looked to the floor as she said that. She knew it wasn't too late as she was still in love with those turquoise eyes no matter how much she wanted to deny it. But she wasn't about to jump into Nozomi's arms, especially with the arrangement she has with Kotori. They may be a couple but it's more a friends with benefits situation. But she was still not about to hurt her like the past.

"w-what do you mean?"

Nozomi began to cry.

"I-I'm with Kotori now. We were both hurt and she knew she was hurting Honoka with their arrangement they had. So we ended up becoming girlfriends...that's why it's too late. I'm not about to hurt her"

Nozomi was shocked. She had never expected these events to unfold but she knew she had some work to do before she could gain the blondes trust again.

"How did that happen?"

"We were both still hurting and we were there for each other. I adore Kotori and one thing lead to another and then I asked her to be my girlfriend because I wanted to make her happy. I wanted her to smile again. She wanted the same for me and to be honest, I've had the best time with Kotori because she has made me the happiest I've been in years"

"But you don't love her. It's in the cards"

It was said matter of factly. Eli didn't know how to respond. She couldn't deny it. She wasn't in love with the girl.

"I'll take my leave"

Nozomi stopped when she got to the door and turned to Eli who was still thinking.

"I will fight for you Elichii. Because I still love you"

Nozomi closed the door behind her and Eli slid to the floor. She never expected this to happen and if she was going to let Nozomi into her life, she was going to make sure the spiritual girl worked hard for it. Even if she does go back on her word and falls all over again.

Kotori idly walked back to her house. She decided to stop at a nearby cafe where she knew Anju would be working and she knew the girl would go on her break to give Kotori company. She needed company that wasn't involved with what happened. As she got there she swore she saw a familiar flash of blue. _No. It's just my mind playing tricks after seeing Nozomi._ She walked into the cafe not realising how wrong she was. Stood right in front of her was the cause for all her pain. She couldn't take her eyes off her. _Wow, s-she's gotten really beautiful. No! She hurt me I can't be thinking like that._ Kotori looked away and began to walk out of the cafe until someone grabbed her wrist.

"k-Kotori. Can we talk? Please?"

Kotori hesitated. She had missed the blunette a lot but she was unsure about allowing the girl back into her life. She was mostly scared she would betray her again.

"I'm busy"

"No you're not. I saw you leaving Eli's apartment and this was your way home. Also, I've seen the other girls around and I know they're all busy"

"What so I can't have friends outside of μ's?"

"NO I didn't mean that. Look please can we talk. We could stay here or go to yours"

"Fine. I'll let you talk but I'm not going to forgive you. Y-you'll have to work for it. BUT _only_ if I feel like it"

Kotori lead Umi to hers. She didn't know why she agreed to talk to the girl but she knew she needed to. She hadn't spoken to the girl in 9 years even though through high school she saw her on a daily basis. That didn't stop the archer from trying to communicate with the ash haired girl. She tried on numerous occasions but with no avail.

"Come in. I'll make some tea"

"Thank you. D-do you live alone"

Kotori sighed. "yes. After high school I wanted to move away from my house because...it was full of memories and I needed to get away"

Kotori sat at the table across from Umi. She didn't dare look up. She knew if she would she would be putty in the other girls' hands.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid. I don't even know why I did it. I just know I did start to fall for Nozomi. But, but that's no excuse for my actions. I shouldn't have done it. I've missed you a lot over the years and no matter what whenever I was Nozomi I couldn't help but feel I was hurting you even more and as the years went by I began to realise that I made a stupid stupid mistake. I never intended to hurt you because I loved, no, I _love_ you. I always have and always will and I know you won't forgive me but I want to be in your life. Even as my friend. Same with Honoka and the other girls. My life has been empty. I'm sorry"

Umi broke down. She can't remember the last time she cried this hard. She had missed the ash haired girl so much and she wanted her back. No matter what it takes.

"I'm sorry Umi-chan but, I've moved on. I-I'm with Eli-chan now"

"w-what? Why?"

"because she was there for me. Honoka was too but it was unfair on her because she loved me. When that ended me and Eli-chan ended up sleeping together and, and becoming girlfriends. I'm sorry Umi-chan but, I'm happy with Eli-chan. She's made me the happiest I've been since...since then"

"oh. Well congratulations. I shouldn't have come here"

"no its fine. Nozomi is at Eli's so I might have expected you to be here"

"what, Nozomi is at Eli's house? I expected that"

"Umi-chan. Are, are you and Nozomi still together?"

Kotori dared ask but she needed to know. She needed to know if any of this was worth it.

"no were not. I broke it off because I couldn't handle the guilt. I couldn't handle not having you in my life and I love you more than anything and my love for Nozomi just wasn't competing with it"

"okay, I'll let you back in my life. BUT you have to prove yourself to me. I won't be letting you back easily. You have to work hard and prove that you want to be my friend again. Now I have to do some work but I will see you again"

"okay. I'll let myself out. Thank you for the tea"

Umi let herself out and Kotori burst into a smile. She was glad Umi was back. She also knew how sorry she was. She could see it in her eyes. _She didn't question if I'm in love with Eli-chan though. She probably knows I don't._

Kotori decided to go get on with some work as she had nothing else to do for the day. But she couldn't concentrate on her work because her mind was filled with Umi. She decided that she may as well go to bed. She fell asleep quickly and hoped that everything would get better.

 **A/N: So I decided to write this chapter as I couldn't sleep. Its gone midnight and I have an early morning lecture but I decided that it would be good to write this whilst it was fresh in my mind. As always please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As always please review. Sorry that the KotoUmi is quite short compared to the NozoEli. I couldn't think on what to write and I don't think Umi would drag out the conversation or tease Kotori like Nozomi did to Eli but hey ho. Also this is the longest chapter so far.**

Eli woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She hadn't got much sleep as thoughts of Nozomi were invading her mind. She knew the purplenette won't give up on her, not after she saw the determination in her eyes. Eli decided to get out of bed but her phone began to ring. She was shocked to say the least when she saw whose name was on her screen. Even after all these years, she couldn't bring herself to delete the number. It was the last bit of the girl that Eli had and she couldn't do it.

"Nozomi what are you doing? This is sudden. You only turned up yesterday and you're already called to no doubt tease me"

" _No Elichii. I'm calling to say from today I will do anything you want that will make us friends again...maybe more_ "

Eli could tell the girl still had her teasing ways. There was no doubt about it but she had a slight blush when the purplenette had said those last words.

"Nozomi, it's going to take a long time before I can forgive you. You do know that? It broke me"

" _That's why Elichii, I'm starting today. The sooner we get started the quicker we can at least become friends again_ "

"Fine. But you won't be forgiven easily"

She knew it. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist the other girl and that she would become putty in the pruplenette's hands.

" _Okay Elichii. I'm outside let me in_ "

"What? What are you doing outside my house already? Humph"

Eli put the phone down and got dressed. But when she opened the door she was frozen to the spot. She had always admired Nozomi in a side braid and today of all days that's how her hair was.

"Hehe. Are you going to let me in or stare at me all day?"

"C-come in. I'll make some tea"

 _Why is my heart pounding so fast? I hope she doesn't notice. What if she thinks she will be let off the hook easily? No, I can't allow that. I'll just pretend that she's not affecting me and making me think about kissing those li..._

"Whatcha thinking about Elichii? Or are you ill? Your face is bright red"

Nozomi walked up to the blonde and pressed their foreheads together

"You feel normal to me. Maybe you're just happy to see me"

Nozomi walked away with a smirk where as Eli was stood with a blush that could rival Maki's hair.

"N-Nozomi stop teasing me and behave"

Eli sat down at the table across from the spiritual girl.

"We can't stay out too long. I...I have to go and meet Kotori later"

Eli looked down not willing to look at the other girl.

"It's okay Elichii. I know you two need to talk. Especially when Umi-chan has been to talk to Kotori"

Eli frowned. She could hear some hurt in the purplenette's voice when she mentioned Umi. _I know Nozomi hates being alone but she did kind of force me to leave her. She hurt me but I don't want her to feel abandoned. She's always feared we would all leave her...which we did. But she had Umi._

"Stop frowning. You'll wrinkle that beautiful face Elichii"

"Nozomi! Seriously, why do you always have to tease me? You haven't changed at all have you?"

"Nope. I just love teasing you. Your reactions are funny. Fufu"

Eli sighed. She still couldn't help but admire the girl sat in front of her. _I shouldn't be admiring her this way! Stop it Elichika. Although I have always wanted to kiss those pin..._

"Whatcha thinking about Elichii? You're blushing again. Was it maybe about ko..."

"No! It wasn't about her. It was nothing. Anyways why are you here?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could actually stay here. I want to talk to you. I want to know what I've missed since that day. I want to know how your life is. I want to know if you've missed me as much as I've missed you"

The last sentence was barely above a whisper and it didn't reach Eli's ears. But what was said had shocked Eli. She had never heard Nozomi speak like that before and she knew it was because of her insecurities. Elis heart did swell. She didn't want to shun the girl again and she wanted her to be around more than anything. _I need to be sterner. Here I am sitting here smiling warmly at her when I shouldn't be. But I need her. I'm not complete without her. I'm falling in love with her all over again and I can't help it. Just one day and I'm already feeling like this. Baka baka baka_

"You haven't missed much. Just college, university and now I'm working in our old high school teaching ballet and dance to the students. Most of them just want me to teach them old μ's routines which is fun. They all want to be idols or at least dancers so maybe teaching them some of our old routines will help them with their dreams. I thought I'd never teach or even dance once μ's disbanded but I wanted to do it and seeing the kids enjoying themselves is something that I can cherish. It's nice to know I can still make people smile. Sorry I'm rambling. What are you doing these days?"

"No its fine Elichii. It's nice to see you talking so passionately about something. I'm just working in a modelling agency at the moment. But I have been asked to work for an idol company filming their PV's and shooting their photos...but it's the company where Nicochii is and I don't think she would like it if I suddenly turned up and started working for her company"

"Don't think like that. She will realise soon enough that were all grown up and were bound to bump into each other. Especially when our job can link with another. I'm sure it will all work out. It's a big thing working for an idol company. You should be proud"

At that point Nozomi could also feel her chest swell. She sat down next to Eli and rest her head on the blonds shoulder.

"Nozomi, what a-are you doing?"

"I'm just resting my head Elichii. Can I not?"

Eli looked down and saw Nozomi look at her with puppy dog eyes. It was like they were back in high school on the student council. Eli couldn't help but smile at the sight. But she felt drawn to Nozomi and she knew exactly why. She is in love with her and she was stupid to ever deny it.

They both started to move their heads closer together, both shutting their eyes. When their lips touched, Eli let out a noise that even she wasn't sure what it was. They stayed with their lips attached before Eli pulled away. She looked down at the table as she knew she shouldn't have kissed Nozomi back.

"N-Nozomi, it's too early for this. I-I need time and if you keep looking at me like that I'll lose all my will power and I don't want that. I don't want to fall straight into your arms. It's not like I hated the kiss, it's just too soon after seeing each other again but please wait for me until I'm ready. Please?"

Nozomi looked sad but she soon smiled when she realised Eli just needed the time.

"Okay Elichii. I'll wait for you. But what are you going to tell Kotori? I know you're not in love but it's still going to hurt her don't you think?"

"I don't know. I'll get to that when it comes to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready to meet her"

"Okay ill let myself out. I enjoyed today Elichii. I hope we can do this again"

With one last peck on the Eli's cheek, Nozomi opened the door and left. Eli ran her fingers over her cheek and smiled to herself before she realised what she was doing and shook her head.

 _Suppose I had better get ready to meet Kotori. I hope she won't hate me._

 **Meanwhile at Kotori's house**

Kotori woke up feeling better than ever. She was happy that Umi was back in her life but she was torn. She knew she would fall over again for the archer and she didn't want to too easily. Just as she got out of bed, her doorbell rang. When she opened the door there was someone there with flowers in front of their face.

"Delivery for a Miss Kotori Minami"

"Oh, that's me. Um, thanks but who are they from?"

"Take them inside so I can find out for you"

When Kotori took the flowers she realised who had delivered the flowers.

"Umi-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you would've at least waited a few days before coming to see me"

Umi broke out into a blush

"I-I w-wanted to start now y-you know? I-I've missed you and I wanted t-to bring these here as a first step of my apology"

"Well thank you Umi-chan. Do you want to come in? I was just about to make some tea"

"Only if that's okay with you. I know this is sudden but...I just don't want to wasted time"

"Its fine Umi-chan. Just get inside"

Umi stepped into the house and was suddenly shy. She didn't know the first thing about fixing a broken heart or even heartbreak she had caused. She was scared that Kotori was just humouring her and that she would just laugh when the time came and say it was all a lie. Umi didn't want it to be true but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Kotori has changed and she has yet to realise.

"Umi-chan. Stop standing in the doorway and come into the lounge. The tea is already ready. Just what were you thinking about to make you stand there like that for this long?"

"Hmm? Oh it was nothing"

Umi sat on the floor next to Kotori. She couldn't help but realise how beautiful the girl had gotten since they last saw each other. She smiled softly when Kotori had seen her staring.

"Hey, Umi-chan. Why did you come round then? Clearly you want to talk"

"Yes I do. I want to apologise for my actions that hurt you. I know it was wrong of me and I would do anything to be in your life again because I love you and I don't want to lose you for a second time because I've been lost without you. I know it doesn't seem like it because I've stayed with Nozomi but I have been lost without you. I just want to come back to you and make everything alright again because I know you don't love Eli. When I've seen you two in the street I can tell you're not in love but I'm still in love with you and I always have been and this is really embarrassing but I mean it. So please Kotori, allow me to woo you and make you mine again"

Kotori sat in shock. Umi had bowed to her and that speech wasn't like Umi at all. She could tell that Umi was sincere because the Umi she remembered would've never said anything like that.

"Umi-chan stop bowing and yes you can try and woo me but I won't let myself go too easily. And I have to talk to Eli-chan first but this is a start"

They sat in comfortable silence whilst they finished their tea. Kotori looked and the clock and she realised that she had go.

"I have to get ready. I'm meeting Eli-chan soon"

"Okay. I'll take my leave. Thank you for the tea and I'll call you and we can go out or just have a day in or something like that"

Kotori stood on her tiptoes and gave Umi a kiss on the cheek making the blunette blush. She gave a small wave and left.

Kotori stood by the flowers and smiled. Umi had never bought her anything so knowing Umi had picked out some of her favourite flowers made her heart swell. She ran upstairs with a spring in her step to get ready to meet Eli. She started humming μ's Valentine's Day song as she got ready before she realised and stopped herself.

 _Why am I singing that? But I'm glad Umi-chan is making an effort. She really is a prince...no I'm not going to admit that just yet. I'll see how she gets on._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: University is becoming a pain with too much work, so updates won't be regular at all. I've also had some writers block regarding this chapter so I'm sorry if the chapter isn't up to standard. As always, Please review**

Kotori had arranged to meet Eli within the old maid café that she used to work at back in high school. She thought that it would be a good idea so they weren't tempted to stray from what Kotori _really_ wanted to talk about. All the time she was walking to the café, she was struggling on how to tell Eli what had gone on with Umi. She didn't know whether it was a good idea to allow Umi back into her life and it was driving her mind crazy.

When she got to the café she noticed Eli was already there looking absentmindedly out across the street. She seemed to be in her own world and she didn't notice Kotori approach her already with a drink. _Maybe she's thinking about Nozomi-chan._

Eli was indeed thinking about the purplenette. She wasn't sure whether this whole forgiving her thing was a good idea. She was too deep within her thoughts that Kotori had been sat down for a good few minutes before Eli spotted her.

"Hi Kotori. Sorry I didn't see you there"

"It's okay Eli-chan. Were…were you thinking about Nozomi-Chan?"

"Yes I was. She's just so persistent even after all these years. She really hasn't changed and I don't know what to do about it. I mean, whenever I look at her I am mesmerised by her beauty and I can't help but be drawn to her. I don't even know what I was thinking when I let her kiss me"

Kotori's eyes went wide. There was a small pain in her chest and she was slightly jealous. _I know I can't be mad at Eli. It's not like I love her. She can do whatever she wants in a way. It just hurts to know that someone I'm supposed to be_ dating _has gone behind my back_

"-otori"

 _But its fine I guess I knew this would happen when they both turned up so I can't blame her for falling for Nozomi-Chan all over again._

"Kotori are you listening?"

"Hm? Sorry what were you saying Eli-Chan?"

"I said that I'm sorry for what I did with Nozomi but you and I both know that were not going to last long if they keep popping up in random places and be all charming"

"Yes you're right. Maybe we…we should stop what we're doing and focus on not falling too hard again for those two"

Eli let out a chuckle. She knew she was already falling hard for Nozomi all over again and she knew Kotori wouldn't be able to resist those amber orbs much longer. Not if Umi was as charming as she looks.

"Yeah, were useless when it comes to them two aren't we"

"We sure are"

They sat in silence after that. They were contemplating what to do now as they were both free for the rest of the day.

"Eli-Chan, Kotori-chan!"

"Honoka/Honoka-Chan"

Honoka came bounding over to her two friends and sat down next to Kotori.

"Is Tsubasa-san here?"

"Yeah. She's getting me a milkshake. So what's been going on with you two? I've seen Nozomi-Chan and Umi-Chan around town. Have they come to see you?"

The other two girls present looked down with an obvious blush which the ginger certainly didn't miss.

"Oh so they have. What have they said?"

"W-well, Nozomi and m-me k-kissed and she said she wanted to do it again but I told her I need time which I do but I can't help but fall again"

"Umi-Chan's the same. She is making me fall hard for her again and so quick. She turned up and she was just so charming and she was the best….she turned up pretending to be a delivery person so that I didn't know it was her. It was really sweet. She doesn't seem as embarrassed as she was but she's still a charming prince…"

"So how's your family's shop going Honoka-Chan?"

"Oh it's going great Kotori-chan! Tsubasa-Chan helps me now and the and that attracts a lot of customers in for me"

Honoka turned to her girlfriend who was sat there smiling. Honoka couldn't remember when she first realised she has feelings for the fellow leader. It confused her because she was sure that she was madly in love with Kotori but Tsubasa ruined that thought instantly. The more time she spent with A-Rise's leader she began to fall more and more for her and realised that she may have not of loved Kotori as much as she thought. She did love the ash-brunette but she had fallen in love with someone else that she could fully give herself too without worrying about 'what ifs'.

"Ah! Is that the time already? I'm sorry girls, I'm needed back at Homura"

Tsubasa and Honoka let the café in a hurry leaving the two girls sat occupied with their own thoughts. And they both were thinking about a certain pair of heartbreakers.

 _Maybe I should give Umi-Chan a call and see if she wants to go on a date sometime._

 _Nozomi. Even after all these years, you still make me putty in your hands._

Eli looked down at her phone and noticed she had a text off Nozomi.

Non-Tan: Elichii. Come over here. I have a surprise for you. Fufufu

"Kotori, I think it's time we left. We have been here for a while and I have to go somewhere" _why can't I say no? I know exactly the reason she wants me to come over._

"Sure. I was thinking of going home and working on some designs anyways. I have a lot of clients waiting to see my work"

They both stood up and waved their goodbyes and Eli walked to a familiar apartment where she was determined to not let her guard down. She knew Nozomi hadn't been back in her life long, but she didn't have the willpower to say no to the only girl she has ever loved. When they kissed all her old feelings came rushing back and Eli had struggled to not go any further with the purplenette.

When Eli approached the door, she was determined to stay strong as she knocked on the door.

 _I will not let my guard down. I have to ma…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I will not let my guard down. I have to ma…_

As soon as Eli knocked on the door, a flash of purple had dragged her inside and knocked her to the floor before pulling her into a heated kiss.

"N-Nozomi, what are you doing? We can't do this. It's too soon. We need to talk, not have sex"

"I know but I've missed you so much and…and I just want feel you. We never did this before we broke up and I regret it because…I love you. I always have"

Eli was baffled. She had no idea how to respond and she knew that pushing Nozomi away wasn't an option. She also wanted to know what it was like to re-connect with the purplenette. She did all she could think of doing and pulled Nozomi down to resume their make out session.

Eli had one hand place on the back of the girls head and the other creeping its way up her top. She pushed Nozomi to sit up in her lap without breaking the kiss and pulled off the purplenette's shirt.

 _What am I doing?! It's so wrong but it feels so right. I've missed this girl so much._

While Eli was thinking, Nozomi had also pulled Eli's shirt off and was in the process of standing up with the blonde still attached to her lips.

"E-Elichii, do…do you mind if we go to my room?"

A red hue had spread across the spiritual girls face as it had on the quarter Russians. Eli nodded and let Nozomi lead her to her room. The layout was exactly how it was back when they were in high school and there were still the pictures of muse and their graduation on her shelves.

"Nozomi, you're quiet. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared you're going to regret this and leave me all alone. I hurt you and yet you're here with me now and I don't want you to leave me. I on't think I can go any longer without you by my side. I love you Elichii. I always have, I was just young and stupid"

Eli didn't need to hesitate before giving the crying girl a chaste kiss on the lips before wiping away her tears.

"I still love you Nozomi. I won't regret it. Truth is, I've wanted this for a long time and I promise I won't leave you. I may have some hesitations but I won't leave without telling you first"

Nozomi smiled before she was pulled close and wrapped her arms around the taller girls' neck. Their kisses soon heated up as they made their way over to the bed. Eli lay Nozomi down on the bed before removing the older girls skirt and kissing her neck.

Soon enough both girls were panting heavy as they continued to take the remaining clothes off. Eli made her way down Nozomi's neck before looking back up at the older girl.

"I love you. And I'm going to show you just how much Elichii"

Nozomi soon switched their positions before showing the blonde how much she loved her.

Meanwhile, kotori was dep in thought about a certain blue haired archer. She knew that the bluenette was making an effort to make things up to kotori, but she was scared it would all happen again. She was dragged out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. When she opened it, the reason for her constant daydreaming was stood outside holding a bag and some flowers.

"Umi-Chan, what are you doing here?"

"W-well I thought that you might want to watch some movies and just hang out. Ive brought some of Honoka's majuu as well"

"Umi-Chan I'm supposed to be making orders for my shop"

"Oh, I see. I can come back some other time. Pardon my intrusion"

Kotori spotted the look Umi gave her. It was slightly disappointed and sad. It made her sad seeing the usually composed archer like this. Just as Umi turned away, the ash-brunette pulled her into the house with a smile.

"im sure a few hours wouldn't hurt. Come on"

Umi walked into the living room and smiled. It had been a long time since her and kotori had just sat down together enjoying each other's company.

"what films did you bring Um-Chan?"

"I brought all your favourites. I know you'd rather watch them than anything else"

Kotori blushed. The last time they did this, they were too busy sharing heated kisses then watching the film that was playing and Umi knew how much she liked these films even when they are romance.

"Thank you. Come sit down"

They put on one of the films and sat in silence under the blanket at opposite ends of the sofa. Kotori looked over to see that Umi kept looking over at her thinking the ash-brunette wouldn't notice. Seeing this, kotori scooted over and leaned into Umi's side wrapping her arms around the older girls waist.

"Ko-Kotori, what are you doing?"

"Just getting comfy Umi-Chan"

Kotori gave Umi an innocent smile before turning her attention back to the tv. Umi was mentally cursing at how close the other girl was. She never expected this to happen.

"Loosen up Umi-Chan. We've done this before"

Umi visibly softened at the look kotori gave her. They both wanted to look back to the TV but they were lost in each other's eyes. Neither noticed the other had begun to move forward until their lips met in a chaste kiss. As quick as it happened, it was over. The ash-brunette felt her lips before excusing herself and running up to the bathroom leaving the blunette in shock as to what had just happened. She soon ran after the other girl, worried that she had ruined everything yet again.

"Kotori, open the door. I want to talk to you"

There was no answer but she could hear light sobbing and her heart dropped. She never wanted to make kotori cry again. Especially after what she had done in the past.

"Please Kotori, I'm begging you. Open the door"

When kotori did open the door, her eyes were already red from crying and she looked guilty. It tore at Umi's heart as she knew the reason she was in this state.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a bad idea. I'm so.."

"It's okay Umi-Chan. It was my fault too. I wanted to kiss you but I guess I am worrying that you're going to find someone else again"

The archer held Kotori's hands in her own and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Kotori, I swear that I will never do anything as horrible as that again. I promise. I still love you and I was stupid to ever look at someone else. I love you, which never changed. I never want to lose you again. You were…no, you _are_ the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will never let you down again. That is, if you will give me another chance?"

Kotori just buried her head in the arches chest as she sobbed. She knew Umi was being truthful and she loved the bluenette, she always has. But she wasn't sure they belonged together anymore.

"What's your answer kotori? Will you give me another chance?"

"Umi-Chan I…"

 **A:N/ sorry it has taken so long guys. I have had exams that I have had to revise for as well as writers block. Updates should be a little more frequent now as exams are out the way for a while. Also, I such at NSFW chapters. As always please review**


	12. Chapter 12

"What's your answer kotori? Will you give me another chance?"

"Umi-Chan I…"

Kotori didn't know what to do. Her head and her heart were at war with her feelings. She knew that Umi was being serious but she didn't want to be hurt again.

 _What should I do? Umi-Chan is waiting for my answer. What shall I say? I've missed being with her and I still love her. But I don't want to get hurt again._

"Kotori?"

"…yes"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said yes Umi-chan. I will give you another chance."

"Thank you kotori. I'll do anything for you to show you how sorry I am"

"Anything?"

"Yes"

Kotori paused for a second as she looked around the room. Over the past few days nothing had been cleaned.

"Okay Umi-Chan, you can tidy the house whilst I make sure everything is spotless"

"Really?"

"You said anything didn't you?"

"Hai"

As Umi went to clean the house, kotori felt bad for not helping so she pulled the archer into a bone crushing hug as the bluenette pulled the ash haired girl into another kiss which soon got heated.

Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other and peered into each other's eyes. Kotori spotted something deep within Umi's orbs that she's never seen before…lust.

"I love you Umi-Chan. I want to make you mine"

Before the archer could respond, Kotori planted her lips on the other pair as she led her up to her room.

"Kotori, wait. I want to do things properly this time. I don't want to rush into anything"

"okay Umi-Chan, can we lay down? I miss cuddling up to you"

A red hue spread across Umi's cheeks. She never got like this with Nozomi but something was different with kotori. Even after all these years, kotori had the ability to turn the archer into a blushing mess.

They got into bed and kotori placed her head on Umi's chest and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, Umi-Chan? Can we go on a date?"

"If that's what you want I will do it. I'll do anything to show you I love you"

"I love you too Umi-chan. Will you stay the night?"

"Sure. How's honoka by the way? I heard she's with Tsubasa-san?"

"Yes she is. She's happy with her and it's great to see she's found someone who could give her what I couldn't."

"that's good. I hope me and her can start talking again"

Kotori just nodded in agreement before realising the bluenette had fallen asleep.

"Sleep tight Umi-Chan. I love you"

Kotori placed a kiss on Umi's cheek before going into a peaceful slumber with a peaceful smile on her face.

 **AN:/ im so sorry about the long wait guys. university has been a pain and ive started work again so i have had no time. im sorry its short but i think ill leave this as the last chapter with an extra chapter to completely finish explaining what happens in probably 5 years with kotoumi and nozoeli, maybe tsubahono aswell unless people want me to carry on further. hope you enjoyed this chapter. please read and review.**

 **as this story is coming to an end, PM me some prompts for a collection of fics and i will will write a one-shot on each now i have some free time.**


End file.
